Some luminaires (e.g., troffer luminaires) may utilize light sources such as fluorescent light bulbs or standard arrangement of light emitting diodes (LEDs). However, for reasons such as improved illumination, an edge-lit light emitting diode (LED) lighting may be preferred over such luminaires. Replacing an existing luminaire with an edge-lit luminaire typically requires replacing the entire existing luminaire including the luminaire housing. Thus, replacing the entire existing luminaire can be expensive, time consuming, and can produce a large amount of waste that requires disposal. Further, even when the entire existing luminaire is not replaced, removing just parts of the existing luminaire typically requires extensive work and can be time consuming and costly. Thus, whether an entire existing luminaire or parts of the existing luminaire are removed to install an edge-lit LED based luminaire, the process may be relatively complicated, time consuming, and expensive.
Accordingly, an edge-lit LED light panel that simplifies retrofitting an existing luminaire or installation of a new luminaire may save time, cost, and may also reduce waste.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting in scope. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the example embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or placements may be exaggerated to help visually convey such principles. In the drawings, reference numerals designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily identical, elements.